


Heart of Darkness; Face of Innocence

by TheNightHunter



Series: Vengance Under The New Moon [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightHunter/pseuds/TheNightHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a year after the incident, Aurora resurfaced and her eye was on a different sort of price this time around. A different sort of blow was about to shake Bunnymund and Jack to their very core; she had carefully targeted a certain sort of pain. After all, she had to remind them just what she was capable of. Though if Pitch hadn’t willed any of this, if his hate didn’t run so deeply, perhaps they would have been spared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Darkness; Face of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the series, still don't know how many parts this will have :) 
> 
> Beta: Needed
> 
> Tumblr Post: http://furiandarkling.tumblr.com/post/46032168103/the-heart-of-darkness-face-of-innocence

Darkness had fallen over the North Pole since the death of Phil and they had all mourned the loss heavily. North and Bunnymund had cursed her name into the skies; venomously they attempted to pull Aurora from the darkness to incite a fight. They sought her blood on their hands and her blood to fill the hole in their hearts. She had taken something not just from North but all of them and she wasn’t even close to being done.

 

The days and weeks after Phil’s death were spent searching in the night, looking for the murderous temptress. There was absolutely no trace of her and nothing they did or said brought her out into the dim light. After a time their bleeding heats began to scar over and they returned to the normal routine but there was nothing that could fill the emptiness. Somehow North had to find a way to carry on but a piece of his heart was missing and he was no surrounded by the color he hated most… _red_.

 

Nearly a year after the incident, Aurora resurfaced and her eye was on a different sort of price this time around. A different sort of blow was about to shake Bunnymund and Jack to their very core; she had carefully targeted a certain sort of pain. After all, she had to remind them just what she was capable of. Though if Pitch hadn’t willed any of this, if his hate didn’t run so deeply, perhaps they would have been spared.

 

Tonight was perfect, for there was once again no moon in the sky, and a strange energy that hung in the air. The humans of course couldn’t feel it, not even Jamie. He was unaware as ever about what was happening around him, couldn’t even feel it as Aurora moved through the air and settled into the dark corner of his room.  For a time, she watched him carelessly reading through books and half heartedly doing his homework.

 

“Aren’t you a good little boy?” Aurora mused loud enough to get his attention, he nearly fell out of his chair as he spun around to look at her.

 

“Who…who….are you? What…are you?” His heart was in his throat, even if he was nothing more than a child, he could feel that she was darkness and he silently screamed for The Guardians.

 

“You can call me Aurora…” She licked her lips and leans out the darkness, her being twisting and losing its form to shadow and smoke. There was no sense in wasting any time; it would be easy enough to drive him to dark deeds. There was a spark of it in every child’s heart. Her ability to bring out the worst in others was normally focused on adults which meant what he was about to get a dose of would probably be seen as overkill.

 

A soft smirk touched her lips as something unseen moved through the air and wrapped itself around Jamie. It filled him with a sense of hatred and malice he had never known before. It easily enough choked his heart and he tried to gasp out for help but nothing escaped his lips. She leaned forward and watched him, golden eyes burning with amusement as he struggled.

 

“G-Get out of my room you st-stupid whore!”

 

Aurora laughed to herself, he was struggling so hard to keep himself together but it was all for not. As soon as those words left his mouth, his mother heard him and knocked on the door, “Jamie? Everything ok?” Obviously she hadn’t heard what he said bit there would be no mistaking what came out of his mouth next.

 

“Sh-shut up you cunt!” his eyes were full of fear, he couldn't control what was flowing from his lips, and his eyes were starting to darken, he couldn’t hold on much longer. For a child, he was putting up a valiant fight.

 

“JAMIE!?” She forced open the door and looked down at her sun, “WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?”

 

For a moment, her son didn’t look like her son. There was something extremely ominous and dangerous about him. This little boy in front of her, it wasn’t her Jamie, it wore his skin but it wasn’t him. For the first time, she was truly afraid of him, and she was about to say something to try and calm this devil in her son’s room. She didn’t quite get the chance to say anything.

 

Maybe the thing inside of Jamie could sense she would try and defuse the situation, he wasted no time shoving her out of his room with all of his might. As fate would have it, Sophie was right behind her mother. She tripped over her little girl and they stumbled back and fell through the wooden grate by the stairs. There was no time to scream, no time to make a sound as they fell to the floor below. Jamie could only stand in horror as reality set in and he slowly walked to the stairs…

 

It was hard to control what people did, the most she could do was suggest a horrible act and hope it took.  This had been no different but she hadn’t bothered to try and control the situation. The most she had hoped for was that someone would end up killing the other…this had worked out far better than expected though.

 

At the bottom of the stairs were the broken and splintered bodies of Sophie and Jamie’s mother. The mother was dead, broken neck, leg, and wrist. The little girl was barely breathing, rips crushed, lung collapsed, and impaled through the stomach. Her life would be gone by the time the paramedics arrived. Jamie let out a silent sob as he ran down the stairs and kneeled between his mother and sister. Knees already wet with blood and already he was blaming himself. He wasn’t quite old enough to understand the emotions or the fact that Aurora had done this to him.

 

His world and his life were ruined and from this time on, he would never be able to truly smile again. He would always believe in The Guardians but it would bet tainted by a sadness they couldn’t soothe…unknowingly they had helped ruin him. It should have been expected, they couldn’t protect all the children all the time.

 

Aurora moved down the stairs and stood behind him for a moment, she admired her handy work before learning down. She placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, “When you see them…tell them Toothiana is next.” With that she walked out of the house and glanced down the road. Already sirens could be heard, the neighbors must have heard the commotion…it was a lovely night indeed.

 

As she evaporated into the darkness, Jamie held his little sister in his arms as she struggled for breath. Wordless sobs escaped the little girl’s lips; she was too young to understand that she was dying, old enough to know she was scared. She tried to reach for her brother, arms unable to work properly after the fall. Darkness began to fall over her vision and she screamed, “ _Mommy!_ ” one last time before there was nothing.

 

Jamie would be left to pick up the pieces and would how to somehow explain how this accident happened. He knew he couldn’t speak of Aurora to the police, they wouldn’t buy that for a moment…tears fell down his cheeks and held his sister close. A spark of darkness had been lit in his heart and for him it would only grow.


End file.
